<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Belong by idontneedmemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757363">Let Me Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontneedmemories/pseuds/idontneedmemories'>idontneedmemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiKage Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, I'm sorry Kageyama, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Slight OOC, idk how to write smut but I attempted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontneedmemories/pseuds/idontneedmemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has never truly belonged in a pack.</p><p>Tobio is now utterly alone. In despair. </p><p>A packless omega. </p><p>Tobio is not utterly alone. Knowing nothing. </p><p>'No one wants me... '</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiKage Omegaverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Tobio has never truly belonged in a pack. Kitagawa Daiichi never fully welcomed him with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was rejected by alphas, finding his stoic character repugnant and his talent overwhelmingly impossible to succeed. He became the center of envy and was isolated by everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>He was rejected by his pack members: Kindaichi, Kunimi, Futakuchi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, everyone. Perhaps the only person who welcomed him was Iwaizumi, who he only had the pleasure of being with for one year before he went to Aoba Johsai. </p><p> </p><p>Rejected by the pack leader Oikawa, the person he looked up to, who had hit him on the face before he realized that he was unwanted... </p><p> </p><p>On top of his sister's move overseas, the only person he could rely on... </p><p> </p><p>On top of the death of his beloved grandfather, the one who had raised him and taught him everything he knew... </p><p> </p><p>And his presentation as an omega, the one secondary gender he had least wanted to present as... </p><p> </p><p>Tobio is now utterly alone. In despair. </p><p> </p><p>A packless omega. </p><p> </p><p>His whole middle school, no one had taught him anything regarding packs and his nature as an omega. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio is not utterly alone. Knowing nothing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'No one wants me...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to the court of his new volleyball team. Well, his supposed volleyball team, if they were going to accept him, which probably won't happen.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he will try. Volleyball was his only lifeline now that he had lost everyone. Maybe he'll go crazy if he loses volleyball too.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah!" A loud, child-like voice pierced through the court. "It's you!" </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stared at the orange-haired boy and said nothing. He only stared, trying to remember who the boy was. And he stared and stared. Effectively scaring the boy with his piercing eyes, which he had not intended to. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Kageyama bowed a full 90 degrees to the boy. ‘<em> I don't remember. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember anything from yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm  sorry. I didn't mean to forget... ‘ </em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata was flustered. The boy in front of him now and the boy he had met on the other side of the court -- he was different. Like he became a completely different person in a few months.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh- Why are you bowing like that? I- It's okay! My name is Hinata. Hinata Shouyou. You're Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi, right? Your first name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio," Kageyama mumbled as he straightened up, but kept his head down. "Kageyama Tobio..." </p><p> </p><p>"First, ;et's make this straight, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata said as he pointed at him. "Even though we're on the same team, I'm going to beat you!" </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama stared for a few seconds before giving a curt nod. <em>'He must have been someone I </em> <em> <em>playe</em>d against before... I'm sorry for not remembering... I can't remember anything…’  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Would you look at that! We have new recruits!" </p><p> </p><p>It was a bald guy with a voice so loud it shook him. A beta. <em>'I thought bald cuts were not allowed at school?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Pipe down, Tanaka! You're going to scare them away!" </p><p> </p><p>It was a silver-haired omega with a calming smell of sweet vanilla. <em>' He's like a mom... not like I ever knew what a mom is since I don't have one.' </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You must be Hinata and Kageyama!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'An alpha. The leader of the pack.'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started trembling and he hid his hand behind his back. <em> ‘He's not Oikawa-san... he won't reject you... he won't hit you... He's not like the other alphas... he won't be hostile to you…’ </em> His blank face was able to hide his fear from Hinata who hadn't presented and Tanaka who was a beta, but Sugawara and Daichi immediately sensed the spike in his pheromones. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara immediately reached for Daichi's arm and released a calming scent. He shrunk his shoulders and smiled softly in an attempt to calm Kageyama down. "That loud one is Tanaka, one of our wing spikers. This is Daichi, the captain and the leader of the pack. My name is Sugawara, I'm the chaotic mom and setter." </p><p> </p><p>However, it did not work. Knowing that Sugawara was a setter made Kageyama panic more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'A setter. They already have a setter. It's like middle school all over again. I won't strive for a regular position. I'll be a spare setter. A bench warmer. Anything. As long as I can use the court.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama...?" </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama, once again, bowed 90 degrees. "N- Nice to meet you, Tanaka-san, Sugawara-san, Daichi-san. I- I- I have to go." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Kageyama bolted out of the door without looking back. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled after him, but he was already gone. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened to him?" Tanaka asked. "He wasn't like that before, right? Is he like that because he's in front of his senpai?" </p><p> </p><p>"He was also like that to me," Hinata mumbled. "It's like he became whole other person." </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara pulled Daichi to the side. "He was afraid of you." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you terrified him," Daichi told him. </p><p> </p><p>"He liked me until he found out I'm a setter." </p><p> </p><p>"He's a setter too. Maybe he was afraid because you were a third year and that he wasn't going to be a regular." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you an idiot? Have you forgotten that their captain setter was subbed out for him in a few games? He's more than capable of becoming a regular. I don't think that's it," Sugawara tried to figure things out. </p><p> </p><p>"What do we do? We have to tell him about the practice game with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi but he's terrified of us," Daichi sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's have Hinata tell him instead. He seems to find him the non-threatening," Sugawara decided. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Very non-threatening," Daichi said as he was reminded of a tiny pomeranian that looked more of a ball of fluff than a dog. "Let's team them up with Tanaka then. Kaqeyama doesn't seem to mind him."</p><p> </p><p>And so, their talk concluded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama avoided any possible interactions with alphas and sat down near betas and omegas. Surely, Hinata followed him everywhere too.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, Sugawara-san said that there was going to be a 3 on 3 match between us and two other new members. He said that it could affect whether we could become regulars and that we should practice together," Hinata told him. </p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't want to be a regular," Kageyama kept his hands from trembling underneath his desk. "I just want to be able to play on practices."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blinked and his face morphed into confusion. "Why not? You played before!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just… it's nothing. I don't want to become a regular…"</p><p> </p><p>"Then how about me?" Hinata said as he grabbed his arm and made puppy dog eyes. "Kageyama, I need a setter. Just help me please, okay? Give me a toss! I spike it over the net like "fuwaaaaa"! I swear, I'm a good spiker!"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama contemplated. He <em> really </em> didn't want to, but Hinata looked like he was about to start whimpering. God, if Hinata starts whimpering, he will probably panic and won't know what to do. Kageyama doesn't really know a thing about comforting others. Heck, he didn't even know how to comfort himself since no one has ever done it to him before. Kageyama barely knows a thing on how to function like normal human.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" he answered in a small voice. "C- Can we practice somewhere else, though?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘I want to avoid alphas…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Thank you, Kageyama!"</p><p> </p><p>It was that lunch that Kageyama had discovered… how awful Hinata was at receiving.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think you should practice on receiving first rather than spiking?" Kageyama spoke out loud and immediately regretted it. <em> ‘No, no, no…! I didn't mean to say it like that!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ha?!" He flinched almost instantly, hearing the rise of anger in Hinata's voice. "What do you mean?! I'm great at receiving!" Hinata exclaimed as he grabbed his arm and shook him like he offended his family and his ancestors. "I will show you I'm better than you! Try me!"</p><p> </p><p>“Boke…” Kageyama mumbled incoherently. “Fine. If you’re not able to receive, I’m not going to toss to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No fair! I want to spike! Kageyama!” Hinata pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then focus or you’re not going to become a regular at this rate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama started practicing together every time they were free. Sugawara took pity on them practicing in some obscure place, and so had Tanaka come in early and open the gym for them in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>All was well… until <em> that </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi What’s an elite like you doing in Karasuno?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata looked up to see a tall blonde bean pole and a green one. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘He doesn’t like me…’ </em> Kageyama bowed his head and didn’t reply. He unconsciously slacked his shoulders and fidgeted at the hem of his clothes, trying to make himself look smaller in hopes that maybe they'll leave him alone like all the others alphas did before. <em>'That's not new. Nobody likes me...'</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Tsukishima chuckled. “It’s not like winning or losing has anything to do with us. For you though, I think it’s different. You like winning, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>'No! Hinata's got to win!'</em> He steeled his heart and resolve before he spoke. “We’re going to win,” he declared quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and mustered his all of the confidence he never had before. “We’re going to win,” he repeated in a louder voice. <em>'Hinata said he wanted to become a starting member and I agreed to help. Even though he sucks, I got to help him... or he’ll never talk to me again...'</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima laughed. “What confidence! You’re the king all right!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of Tsukishima’s words were blurred out in his head. Only the title “king” was stuck in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘King…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘King…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘King…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama?” Hinata softly called him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima frowned. <em>‘What happened to him?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Kageyama turned around and left, even leaving his school bag and his uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kageyama, wait up! Oi! What did you do?!” Hinata accused them.</p><p> </p><p>“W- We don’t know!” Yamaguchi stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>But Tsukishima was also baffled. He never knew Kageyama would react like that. The Kageyama he knew from middle school would never back down from a taunting. In fact, most of the taunting came from him, even if he didn't know that his words taunted others. He had a one-track mind going towards volleyball and forgot to look that everyone else wasn't as passionate as he was. As good as he was.</p><p> </p><p>The following days, Kageyama never showed up to their practices. He avoided Hinata, he avoided Tanaka, he avoided the volleyball team altogether.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsukishima is not an ass, I swear. I won't be able to show much of his character development like the one in the manga/anime - which I should note is one of the best character developments I've ever seen - since I will be focusing on Kageyama, so you will see next chapter how things go between them.</p><p>And Kageyama has some massive fear for alphas and setters.</p><p>Don't ask me. I don't know why he has them.</p><p>I REALLY don't know :)))))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tsukishima, this is all your fault!” Hinata said as he lunged at Tsukishima but got stopped with just one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that already, you idiot,” Tsukishima said, biting the inside of his lips. <em>‘ Was it the title? It should be the title. Something definitely happened back in middle school. My damn mouth! Stupid! Damn! Mouth!'</em></p><p> </p><p>Kageyama never showed up on Saturday for the match either. Sugawara had to sub in for him and their team lost. Hinata didn’t make it to the regulars but Yamaguchi did.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima, come on! You have to apologize to Kageyama! He’s not showing up on practice anymore and he avoids everyone like we’re germs or something!” Hinata said as he pulled on Tsukishima’s arm but was unable to make him budge.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot, it’s been an hour after class. He’s bound to be home already. I’ll look for him tomorrow,” Tsukishima hissed as he pulled his arm back from him.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi gasped dramatically, “Tsukki! You already thought of apologizing without anyone forcing you! I’m so proud!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi. Stop acting like Akiteru.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gomen, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sheepishly said. “But if I’m acting like Akiteru-nii-san, then I’m probably doing it right!”</p><p> </p><p>That morning, Tsukishima went to school early and waited for Kageyama at the school gates. When Kageyama saw him, he flinched and immediately backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Tsukishima called after him. “I’m not here to insult you… or call you <em> that </em>…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What do you want?” Kageyama said as he fiddled with his bag which he got back when Hinata left it inside his locker.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to- you know- what I said that day- I didn’t really mean to-”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s naturally scowling face deepened into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean is-” Tsukishima fumbled again with his words and inaudibly said, “I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m sorry…” Tsukishima repeated, louder this time. “For calling you <em> that </em> . I didn’t know that it would push you over the edge… I’m sure you just really like volleyball and that you’re not <em> that </em> pompous.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama blinked multiple times. It’s the first time he heard an apology aside from Iwaizumi, who had always apologized for Oikawa’s awfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“B- But, that doesn’t mean you’re not pompous at all!” Tsukishima said as his face became red and pointed at Kageyama. “But don’t get me wrong! I still don’t like you! Don’t think that just because I said sorry, you’re going to buddy it up with me like you’re doing with Hinata!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he ran away like his ass was set on fire.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘A tsundere?’ </em> Kageyama thought as a small smile graced his lips but then his face became sullen once again. <em> ‘But even though Tsukishima apologized… I let Hinata down. I don’t know if he’ll want to be friends with me again…’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima understood that Kageyama might not show up at practice immediately that morning, but he expected to see him after school. However, no matter how many times he craned his head to look at the entrance of the gym, Kageyama never showed up from start to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, how did it go with Kageyama this morning?” Yamaguchi asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it went as well as it could,” Tsukishima said with a frown. “He looked like he didn’t hold a grudge on me. Why didn’t he show up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s still thinking it over?” Hinata asked. “Maybe he’ll show up tomorrow. Let’s be patient!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima saw the opportunity to bite, and he did. “Patient?” he scoffed. “That’s not exactly you though, tiny one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?!”</p><p> </p><p>But Kageyama never showed up the next day either.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I know why,” Sugawara butted in before they could cause another ruckus. “I think you should talk to him next, Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes,” he nodded. “You see, you asked Kageyama for help and he was unable to. I think he feels guilty for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t mind at all!” Hinata cluelessly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot, you might know but he doesn’t,” Tsukishima sneered at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hinata realized. “Then I’ll talk to him tomorrow! Tsukishima, how did you approach him? He might run away from me tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re classmates. You literally see each other everyday. Why not think for yourself?” Tsukishima humphed and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he acting like a pompous princess?” Hinata mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you even know that word, Hinata. Good job,” Sugawara said with a smile.</p><p><br/><em> ‘I don’t know if he complimented me or not, but it feels good!’ </em> Hinata thought and then skipped away happily. <em> ‘I gotta practice my receives tonight so Kageyama will toss to me tomorrow!’</em></p><p> </p><p>And there goes another one-track minded person with only volleyball in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Wh- What is this? Why do people keep waiting for me at the gates?' </em> Kageyama wondered as he was about to run past Hinata, but was caught by the arm. Again. <em>'Why does he like grabbing me by the arm?'</em></p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, stop avoiding me, okay?" Hinata said as he clung to his arm like a cicada. </p><p> </p><p>"B- Boke! Let go of me!" Kageyama said as he tried to shake him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me, okay? You listened to Tsukishima, why not me?" Hinata said as he gave him that puppy eyes that made him look like a tiny pomeranian. "I don't hate you for not going to practice with me or to the match, okay? You couldn't help! But now that things are fine between you and Tsukishima, you can come back! Toss to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"B- Boke Hinata! Boke! People are looking at us! Let go!" Kageyama exclaimed as he looked around. People were indeed looking at them. Students were laughing at their silliness and Kageyama was sure some teacher was going to come out of the building and yell at them for being rowdy in front of the gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Toss to me! Tell me you'll toss to me again and I'll let go!" Hinata persistently said as he clung onto Kageyama's arm like his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>"O- Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata let go and his eyes sparkled like you'd call him the Little Giant. "Really?! You promise, okay?!" </p><p> </p><p>"B- B- But first, fix your receive or I won't toss to you, boke!" Kageyama ran before Hinata could react. </p><p> </p><p>"No fair! You said you'd toss to me! Kageyamaaaaaaa!" </p><p> </p><p>"It looks like Kageyama's going to attend practice again," Daichi said as they watched them from the window of their classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it wouldn't it be better if he <em>actually</em> practiced with us? Sure, he's there on the court, but he does everything alone. If Hinata never approaches him, he'd never come forward either. He avoids me, avoids you and Ennoshita. What if Asahi comes back? He'll surely avoid him too," Sugawara sighed. "Just what did Kitagawa Daiichi do to him? How do we get him to warm up to us?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's rain him with compliments. I think even though he scowls at Hinata, I think that pushiness works on Kageyama," Daichi told him as he tapped his arm and signaled him to go to the gym for practice. </p><p> </p><p>"I just wish Hinata would present as an omega. Otherwise, if he turns out to be an alpha, what do we do? Kageyama's going to cave in himself again," Sugawara sighed. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama showed up to practice that afternoon. Everyone welcomed him excitedly and he didn't know what to do. He has never experienced being welcomed like this before. <em>'Why are you so happy to see me? Even when I ditched practice and came back whenever I liked?'</em> His days at Kitagawa Daiichi haunted him like the plague. It felt like their glaring eyes were always staring at the back of his head, ready to behead him in some sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to have you back, Kageyama," Daichi said with a smile and Sugawara gave him a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Glad? Why would they be glad?'  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What an entrance," Tsukishima humphed. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'I guess Tsukishima is the same as ever.' </em> His lips twitched at the corners, but they disappeared as quick as they came. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!!!" Hinata came barreling towards him. "TOSS TO ME!" </p><p> </p><p>"B- Boke, calm down! Why are you so loud?!" Kageyama yelled back at him.<em> 'Idiot! Idiot! Quit calling him boke! He's going to be insulted! He won't talk to you again!'  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Both of you are loud, idiots," Tsukishima rolled his eyes.<em> 'Good, he came back. Not like I want to play with him or something.'  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, calm down, Hinata. You're going to make Daichi-san mad again," Yamaguchi told him. </p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-san is always mad," Tanaka proudly said, as if it was a matter of fact that only he knew.</p><p> </p><p>"TANAKAAAAAAAA!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Better Than Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Oikawa...</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama has always followed him everywhere. Like a lovesick puppy. All throughout middle school, Oikawa was not able to get rid of him. He felt like Kageyama was always there, crouching like a tiger and waiting for the perfect time to pounce. And he did. Multiple times. Oikawa was subbed out and Kageyana played in his stead.</p><p> </p><p>He watched those sparkling blue eyes stare at the ball like he was seeing all the best things in the world right in front of him. It irked him. So much. And then small Kageyama would turn back to look at him with those sparkling eyes and he couldn’t bear it. It made his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>For all the times he followed Oikawa that year, he thought Kageyama would chase him all the way to Aoba Johsai… But then a new school year came and he was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Well, it’s a good thing!’</em> Oikawa humphed as crossed his arms. Of course, this is Oikawa. He would never acknowledge the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so fidgety?” Iwaizumi asked as he squinted at him, sensing that his best friend was on edge for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Fidgety? What do you mean, Iwa-chan? I’m never fidgety,” Oikawa said as he flipped his non-existent long hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then quit making squeaky sounds with your shoe! It’s annoying!” Iwaizumi lifted his heavy hand and hit him on the back. Full force, no holding back. That's just how he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed as he caressed his back with what reach he had.</p><p> </p><p>But he was right. Oikawa was fidgeting and he didn’t know why. <em>‘Tobio-chan isn’t here. I should be relaxed. In fact, I should be throwing a party. Buy a cake and confetti.’</em></p><p> </p><p>After Iwaizum got distracted by other new recruits, he approached Kunimi and Kindaichi to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yahoo,” he said as I waved my hands. “Glad to see that Tobio-chan didn’t follow me all the way here. Where is he, hmm? Shiratorizawa? If so, that will really piss me off. Just imagining him standing next to Ushiwaka boils my blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he didn’t go to Shiratorizawa,” Kindaichi answered. “I heard he didn’t pass the test. The king is an idiot, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Then where is he?” Oikawa trying to act nonchalantly. It seemed to be working on them. <em>‘I’m asking because I want to know which team to beat. Yeah. That’s why I’m asking. I’m going to swipe the floor clean with Tobio-chan’s tears!'</em></p><p> </p><p>“Torino?” Kunimi unsurely said.</p><p> </p><p>“Torino???” Oikawa almost grew question marks on top of his head.<em> ‘I don’t think there’s a school like that around here. Is it a newly-built one?’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, it’s actually Karasuno,” Kindaichi sighed as he corrected Kunimi. “You know, the fallen champions that used to beat Shiratorizawa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting! We’ll definitely beat them though!”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Oikawa didn’t leave the gym two hours after practice ended. He served and served until his knee gave out, but he couldn’t get rid of his agitation. He felt frustrated for no reason. Iwaizumi had to come and drag him home, lest he die from exhaustion in the gym.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Karasuno, huh? Tobio-chan didn’t follow me… for Karasuno?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you forgot, Oikawa, I can remind you,” Iwaizumi spoke up once they were right in front of Oikawa’s house. “Let me remind you of the last time Tobio ever spoke to you. Do you think he would want to see you ever again after that? Because if I were him, I definitely wouldn't.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he left Oikawa standing stupidly there.</p><p> </p><p>The following week, Oikawa spent pestering the coach to arrange a game with Karasuno with a condition that Tobio-chan will play as their setter. Not only to his surprise, but to the surprise of everyone, Karasuno rejected them. Multiple times. If it were another team, they would immediately jump at the opportunity to practice with a powerhouse team, but not Karasuno. When asked why, they would say nothing and so Oikawa took things into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Coach, let me talk. I will definitely convince them!”</p><p> </p><p>Their coach sighed and handed him the phone. “Whatever you say. Since you’re the one who wanted this, see it through till the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s stare at the back of his head, and he knew he was getting highly suspicious of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Just a little more..!’</em> Oikawa put on his brightest smile (despite the face that they were on call and the speaker on the other side isn’t able to see him) and his most persuasive tone. “Hello, this is Oikawa, the captain of the club. I happen to be Tobio-chan’s upperclassman and I really want to play a match against him.”</p><p> </p><p>But the more they spoke, the more the smile on his face faded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio-chan… isn’t playing on the team?” Oikawa asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. In fact, Kageyama doesn’t play with anyone else except one of our team members.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well, we don’t know-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is that it? That’s the prick?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tanaka, pipe down!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But it’s the prick! The reason why Kageyama doesn’t want to play- Mmrfffff!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“H- Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes! I’m sorry. Kageyama doesn’t want to play on the team. He says he’s content with being able to use the court. We have a starting setter though if you still want to play with us.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Even if Tobio-chan doesn’t play, he’s going to be there on the bench, right?’</em> Oikawa quickly turned the wheel of his cogs. “Yes! Yes! We still want to play! We’ll see you on Tuesday! Thank you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>He handed the phone back to their coach with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? I thought we were only going to play with them if Kageyama is the setter?” Matsukawa asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No… It’s fine like that too…” Oikawa said with a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘The reason why Kageyama doesn’t want to play… but Tobio-chan always wants to play. Regardless of what everyone says or thinks about him. Why did it change now?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa once again spent a long time at the gym to try and get rid of his agitation, but not only did it effectively anger Iwaizumi, it also effectively hurt his knee. The coach banned him from playing at the practice match the entire game and only allowed him to play as the pinch server.</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama?” Sugawara softly called for him as he trembled at the corner of the club room. “Kageyama, if you don’t want to play against Seijoh, we can reject them. It’s not too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“N- No…” Kageyama said as he shrunk further back from Sugawara. “I- It’s a good thing for the team. You get to play with a powerhouse school. I’m fine, Sugawara-san…”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want, you can skip that day. You don’t have to come with us if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara might look like he's calm and well, but inside he was seething. They spend a lot of time trying to get Kageyama to warm up to them and that phone call ruined everything. Sugawara was definitely positive now that Oikawa was the root of his fear against him. A third year setter.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘B- But they were insisting for me to play… I already declined playing as the setter. If I don’t come, will they get angry and cancel at the last minute…? But everyone’s excited to play with them…’ </em>But Kageyama didn’t know that the only reason why they were so excited to play with Seijoh was because they get to meet the awful beings who hurt him. Maybe they can’t beat them on court, but at least they would know the faces of the assholes they have to keep Kageyama away from. <em>‘And Iwaizumi-san’s there. I want to see him,’</em> Kageyama thought. “It’s fine, Sugawara-san. I’ll be going.”</p><p> </p><p>That has got to be one of the worst decisions Kageyama has ever made in his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Isn’t this Kageyama? Where are your fallen teammates? So much for the king, huh?”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I- It’s Kindaichi.’</em> Kageyama trembled and lowered his head, a sign of submission of an omega to an alpha. Something he has never done before.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Someone intercepted between them and hid Kageyama behind him. “What do you want with our first year, huh? And don’t underestimate us too much.” </p><p> </p><p>“T- Tanaka-san!” Kageyama called out in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we’ll eat you alive!”</p><p> </p><p>Someone stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t lower your head, Kageyama,” Tsukishima whispered and then smirked at them. “You shouldn’t say things like that, Tanaka-san. Look what you did. You scared these poor elites.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama, let’s go,” Daichi told him with a nod.</p><p><br/>“Y- Yes…” he said as he followed. <em>'At least, this is better than before...'</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bitter and Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama sat trembling on the bench, trying to avoid everyone else’s eyes. Hinata sat beside him with a worried look on his face and a small hand to his back, trying to give him comfort.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘It’s alright. It’s alright. Oikawa-san is nowhere to be found. Tsukishima and Tanaka-san have nasty looks. They’ll keep them off me.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama."</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama's trembling immediately stopped and his face completely lit up. It was the brightest they have ever seen him. It was almost magical. </p><p> </p><p>"Iwaizumi-san!" </p><p> </p><p>"How are you doing?" Iwaizumi softy asked as he ruffled his hair. He knew well that the best way for alphas like him to approach Kageyama was to do it slowly and softly. "How is your team? Your school? Do you need me to beat someone up?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama said as his lips curled up into a sweet smile. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi spoke with him and at the same time measured Kageyama's new team. He watched how Kageyama's personality changed from the strong him to this weak him. He knew well how bad Kageyama's situation was in Kitagawa Daiichi and he was the one who kept the alphas at bay. Anyone who wanted to approach the omega with bad intentions received the intensity of his death glare and some, the intensity of his punch. The only time he ever failed in protecting Kageyama was that <em>one time</em>. </p><p> </p><p>It was bad enough that there was obviously a pack in the volleyball team, judging by the way most of the members had the scent of a lead alpha and the mother-figure omega. He knew that a lead alpha already terrified Kageyama, but there just had to be a setter. <em>A third year setter</em>. Rings bells around his head so loudly. Of course, it had to remind Kageyama of Oikawa. Of course, he definitely wouldn't want to play. Iwaizumi understood now. </p><p> </p><p>His voice became even softer, feeling awful for not being able to protect Kageyama anymore. "Are you sure you're okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Kageyama nodded as he looked at Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "I have friends now... I think." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Iwaizumi smiled and gave his hair another ruffle. </p><p> </p><p>"Practice!" </p><p> </p><p>They had to stop talking when the stretching started. Iwaizumi stood on the other side of the net while Kageyama sat on the bench with Hinata vibrating with so much excitement beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, boke. You're not even going to play," Kageyama told him. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, so mean!" Hinata pouted. "Whether I'm playing or not, I'm excited! It's volleyball, you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Karasuno stood on the court, all silent and with stoic faces. <em>'If we don't give Seijoh a lot of trouble, we'll prostate ourselves in front of Kageyama!' </em></p><p> </p><p>Their scores were always close with a one or two-point difference. Karasuno was able to tie things up with sheer willpower except maybe Tsukishima, you know, who always looks bored. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last set. Karasuno was pushing and pushing. Kageyama sat on the bench, all of his concentration on the ball and filled with excitement. He was cheering for his team inside unlike Hinata who keeps cheering out loud.</p><p> </p><p>It was until he got a whiff of a scent that made his whole body rigid. Sweat started forming on his back and his forehead. Hinata flinched when he smelled Kageyama's distress. He never knew someone could smell like that. People only ever talked that if an omega was distressed, it smells sour. However this... was bitter and rotten. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was gripped with fear. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone on their side could smell it. It was staring to fill the court than in no time, the game would definitely have to be stopped. The moment Oikawa stepped inside the gym, the distressed scent exploded. Everyone stopped and covered there noses and some stepped away from Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>"K- Kageyama...!" Hinata called him as he tried to touch his arm. He was still unpresented. He was not supposed to smell the scent, however it was so putrid that even unpresented people and betas could smell it from far away. </p><p> </p><p>Kagayama felt it. He felt Oikawa's eyes looking around the gym searching for hm. The moment Oikawa's eyes landed on him, Kageyama bolted out of the gym. Out of the buildings. Out of Aoba Jousai. Away from him. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Kageyama experienced his second most painful heat aside from when he presented. It was two months early. This was not supposed to happen. He wasn't prepared for it. Kageyama was positive he was going to die there. In this big, empty house. Alone. </p><p> </p><p>He managed to text Hinata that his heat started before his first blackout. </p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>It's been three days since they last saw Kageyama. Hinata presented the day after the practice match. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had some quizzes coming in a few days. Sugawara has taken it in his hands to deliver the homeworks and the activities that Hinata had missed to his home. He was the only member in the volleyball team who was allowed to go because he was the only other omega. Alphas and betas may agitate an omega in heat. </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara walked past the small houses and small establishments until these small infrastructures before bigger and bigger. Until he stood in front of a mansion that looked like it was lifeless and abandoned. He looked at the listed address. This was it. Sugawara couldn't believe Kageyama lived all alone in this huge house. He pressed the doorbell and called out Kageyama's name for a long time, but no one came. No one even peaked out of the windows. </p><p> </p><p>This was strange. At the fourth day, an omega's heat would have calmed down and he one should be able to walk around and act normally for the most part of the day, but Kageyama was nowhere to be found. Sugawara made up his mind. He tossed the bag containing the materials on the other side of the gate before proceeding to climb over himself. <em>'God, if someone sees me and reports me, I'm definitely going to the detention center.' </em></p><p> </p><p>He saw that the door was slightly open and he tiptoed his way to the door. </p><p> </p><p>He opened it... </p><p> </p><p>And saw Kageyama sprawled on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, let me be honest with you.</p><p>With what I've written so far, this has so much more Iwaizumi that Oikawa XD</p><p>Don't worry, though. Our Grand King will be given his spotlight soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi tried to reach Kageyama so many times, but to no avail. Oikawa was also given a shock. Like he had no idea Kageyama would hate him after that time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa was doing his usual routine after practice, except this time he was overdoing it because Iwaizumi was nowhere to be found. Kageyama watched him with sparkling eyes, eager to learn more from his senpai. He approached Oikawa to ask him if he could teach him...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But was met with the swing of his arm and a hit on his face. The impact was so strong that Kageyama fell to the floor with a loud thud.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was the sight Iwaizumi saw when he came in. That was the only time he ever failed to protect Kageyama. In the hands of his best friend.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stood in front of Karasuno High School, waiting for someone from the volleyball club to come out. He had gone to Kageyama's house but no one was there and so he decided to ask them where he was. Maybe he just wasn't there when he came. He should be in school now.</p><p> </p><p>He spotted the three second years of the volleyball team and waved at them, hoping that they at least remembered him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seijoh’s ace?” Ennoshita’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s the one who talked with Kageyama. The only one who received that bright of a smile,” Kinoshita remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“How lucky,” Narita mumbled. “I want to receive that smile from Kageyama too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you here for Kageyama?” Ennoshita asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Iwaizumi nodded. “Is he at school? I’ve been to his house for a few days in a row now but he’s always out.”</p><p> </p><p>The three shared looks with each other and then walked a few steps back before whispering at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we tell him?” Narita asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s from Seijoh,” Kinoshita disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinoshita, don’t be jealous. We all want to receive Kageyama’s smile. He’s close to Kageyama and he’s probably the closest person to him now,” Ennoshita reasoned with them. “I’m going to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>They faced Iwaizumi again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama is at the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi went into panic mode. “What?! What happened?! Did someone attack him?!” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no! Calm down!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was his heat,” Ennoshita cut off before Iwaizumi went and punched someone. “That day of the practice match, he got his heat and it was two months early. He passed out on the fourth day. That was three days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“What hospital? What time does the visiting hours end?” Iwaizumi asked as he took out his phone to look at a map.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Sendai City Hospital. It’s a bus away from here. Visiting hours end at 7:00 pm,” Narita said as he pointed at the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, Iwaizumi went to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m here for Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s at room 301.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi felt worse and worse as he walked through the hallways of the hospital. When he got to Kageyama’s room, he teared up. Kageyama was unconscious with an oxygen mask on and various tubes connected to his arm. That wasn’t the worst thing. Kageyama’s scent was entirely non-existent. His heat wouldn’t break even though it has been a week. They had to force it to stop with a strong suppressant or Kageyama would die of exhaustion. Still, strong suppressants have side effects leading to how he is now.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, he hadn’t ate or drank anything in the duration of the four days of his heat he spent inside his house. His heat came so suddenly that he had no time to prepare anything. It was only his third heat. His first sudden heat, his sister was there to care for him. His second heat, he was able to prepare lots of food and water. This time, he had no one and nothing with him. He wasn’t able to push himself up from his bed until he heard Sugawara calling for him.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sat beside his bed and started thinking things over and over. Kageyama, his heat, the changes in his personality, his fear for alphas, his intense reaction to Oikawa…</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi… san…”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi snapped out of his trance. “Kageyama!” he exclaimed as he held his hand. “What happened to you? Why didn’t you text or call me? You used to tell me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…” Kageyama’s voice was raw from crying because of the pain of his heat. “I didn’t want to be… a bother…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama… when did your first heat arrive?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That day… when Oikawa hit me…” Kageyama replied. “I was already… feeling feverish that day… it only got painful after I got hit... and then I got home…”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘God, I hope I’m wrong… I hope I’m wrong…’ </em> Iwaizumi chanted in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-san…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your sister?” He changed the subject. “No one’s here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is in England…” Kageyama answered.</p><p> </p><p>“How about your aunts? Your uncles?” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re not in Japan... My aunt freaked out when she found out… She’ll arrive in a few days…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then who takes care of you now?” Iwaizumi said with a sigh. Kageyama was always afraid of asking for help. </p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara-san… the other members also visit lots of times…” Kageyama gave out a small smile. <em> ‘And they always get scolded because they’re so loud.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with Sugawara-san now?” He asked in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Kageyama nodded. “He saved me… He’s different from Oikawa-san…”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara called an ambulance for him, stayed at his side the whole time he was unconscious, was the first person he saw when he woke up, the one who took care of him and brought him food these past few days. Sugawa had already become a parent-figure for him like Iwaizumi is.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Crappykawa sucks, doesn’t he?” Iwaizumi frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he does…” Kageyama chuckled.</p><p><br/>
Iwaizumi hesitated before asking. “Will you forgive him though…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iwa-chan’s been acting weird lately,” Oikawa pouted as he watched him leave the gym immediately after practice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he always leaves early and yesterday he skipped on practice,” Hanamaki said.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t that start from after the day of the practice match?” Matsukawa asked and he immediately got pinched by Hanamaki. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Has he been meeting Tobio-chan, then…?” Oikawa mumbled. He remembed Kageyama’s reaction to his presence. Kageyama used to always look at Oikawa like he was his hero and now…</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t even look at Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving now!” Oikawa exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and followed Iwaizumi. He swallowed a suppressant to make sure that they wouldn’t be able to smell his scent.</p><p> </p><p>He messed up his hair, wore his glasses and a jacket over his shirt. He saw Iwaizumi get on a bus and he got on just before the door closed, immediately sitting down on the front seat to avoid being seen. It was a good thing that you only had to beep your card when you get on and when you get down so he could follow him easily.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was confused when he got down from the bus, staring at the big sign of the Sendai City Hospital. He saw Iwaizumi swallow what he identified as a suppressant and was handed a full face mask that filters scent from the outside. He followed him until Iwaizumi stopped in front of a room and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwaizumi-san?” a familiar voice called out to him, barely audible with how hoarse it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m here,” Iwaizumi said as he wore the mask and opened the door first out of the two doors. They could only stop Kageyama's heat for two days without having a bad effect on him. He had to resume his heat again and so he was moved to another room.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa recognized it as a special facility for omegas who undergo extremely strong and painful heats. . The double doors ensure that the scent will not escape and waft all throughout the hospital. However, despite the double doors, a sweet scent flowed out of the room and reached Oikawa’s nose.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘That’s… Kageyama’s scent! He’s in heat!’ </em> Oikawa thought as he slumped on the wall, the smell immediately affecting him. <em> ‘Wh- Why am I like this? I don’t react to omega pheromones! And I didn’t even smell much of it! It was just a whiff!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Luckily, a nurse saw him. “Excuse me, are you alright?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Th- There was… I smelled a scent…” Oikawa said as he felt his head getting hazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! He’s going into a rut! Get him away from the omega facility!”</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>When Oikawa woke up, Iwaizumi sat in front of him with crossed arms and the deepest frown he has ever seen on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Iwa-chan?” he called out with his hoarse voice. He was parched like he’d been walking through the desert for days without water.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink up,” Iwaizumi held out a glass of water to him, “and maybe, at the same time, fix your dried up brain because I think it’s been scorched for years now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined. “I got admitted to a hospital, okay? I’m a patient so be patient.” He got a scowl for that statement and honestly, he kind of deserved it. “What happened to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You went into a very strong rut that lasted a day. Right in front of the omega facility. It was <em>fantastic</em>," Iwaizumi sarcastically said. "The nurse literally dragged you off the floor because if they didn’t get you out immediately, the omegas walking around would have been drawn to you or worse gone into heat. Do you understand what chaos you could have caused?” He very much wanted to hit Oikawa. <em> Very much </em>. The itch in his hand demanded his attention. He wanted to just swing it once. Just once. But he couldn’t because Oikawa was indeed a patient.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I smelled Tobio-chan’s heat. Seriously, are the filters in his room broken? Because I smelled it and it was so… so sweet...” Oikawa trailed on. “Why is Tobio-chan here?”</p><p> </p><p>“He met his fated mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened and became lively, like he wasn't just admitted in the hospital because his whole body became haywire from just a scent. “Really?! That’s so cool! There’s only a one-in-a-million chance for a person to find their fated mate and Tobio-chan found his? This is unfair!” But deep inside, he felt a sting on his chest that he ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s unfair. I think it’s unfortunate,” Iwaizumi said as he crossed his arms again and leaned back on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Kageyama’s mate was an ass. He was rejected.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Oikawa felt his blood boiling at what he learned. “How could he? There’s only 8,000 people in the world that can find their mate and he was rejected? What an ass!” He never sensed that Iwaizumi had gone awfully quiet and brooding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I found my mate, I wouldd totally take care of them-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ve already failed,” Iwaizumi cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa stared blankly at him. “What…?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve failed,” Iwaizumi repeated, his eyes seething. “Your omega has suffered more in your hands that in everyone else’s. Your omega is sitting in the hospital going through one of the most painful heats of his life because you rejected him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What do you mean?” Oikawa’s mind was spinning. He put two and two together and then… “Tobio-chan…? He’s my… b- but I never rejected him-”</p><p> </p><p>“How about the day he was presenting and you punched him on the face?” Iwaizumi said as he buried his face on his hands. “Was that not rejection enough? That night, Kageyama went through the most painful presentation ever known to mankind. All because you were being an ass to someone who looked up <em> so much </em> to you.. And you know what? That was his first heat. Ever. Can you imagine his panic? His <em> pain </em>? And you know what else I found out? His grandfather had died a few weeks before then. He just found out a few days before that his sister was going to study abroad and leave him behind. Here in Japan. He was basically going to be left alone." </p><p> </p><p>And you know what he needed at a time like that? You, the leader of the pack, became the reason he was isolated by everybody else. Because you didn’t like him, Tobio was never accepted by the others. He never belonged anywhere. If he didn't belong in the pack, that was fine, but he wasn't fully accepted into the team either. Tobio spent more time alone than anyone should and then you'd come to poke at his lack of ability to socialize. Really, Oikawa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he was isolated, he didn’t know a single omega that could teach him about his body and how to go through anything. He didn't know he was supposed to belong to a pack and so he refuses his new team now. His emotions and his biology became so erratic because of the rejection. That was the icing to the cake. You gave him a magnificent icing to all his suffering, you know? He was so terrified all the time that his fear was hindering him from playing volleyball, which happens to be the only thing that’s left for him now. So congratulations, Oikawa. You have fucked up all the years of his life that he’s known you. And probably still going to fuck up the rest of his life he has yet to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was speechless. "I- Iwa-chan… I didn't know…"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you didn't," Iwaizumi said as he sighed. "It's because you've never looked at Kageyama as himself. You only ever saw him as a thorn to your side. You never tried to get to know him at all. You labeled him as a genius, stamped a red 'X' on his head and that was it. He was <em> 12 </em>, you moron. Sure we were 15, but you could have at least a some form of rational thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, help me talk to Tobio, please," Oikawa was frantic as he grabbed his arm. "I promise, I'll make this right. I'll apologize! I never really rejected him in that way! It was for volleyball, not as his mate! It was a mistake! Help me, Iwa-chan!"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him. Took a good look at the mess that Oikawa is. Then he gave out a sigh. “Tomorrow, they’re going to bring him back with the suppressant. His scent will be non-existent and so are his pheromones, which means he will be clear-headed and he won’t react like he did before. I’m going to ask him if he wants to meet you and if he doesn’t then you give up.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said, the updates were going to be erratic.</p><p>Gosh, I can't put Tobio's pain with the right words. I kept writing and deleting. Here is my best attempt at putting it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Same Month, Same Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama paused and deliberated for a while if he wanted to meet Oikawa. He organized the thoughts inside his head and swallowed the lump on his throat. He made up his mind and was going to talk about everything bottled up inside him. Depending on Oikawa's words and actions after what he was going, their relationship was going to be fixed or severed for good.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to see him, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sugawara asked as he gave him a worried look. Even though Kageyama hasn't been accepted into the pack yet, in his mind Kageyama was already his pup. He'd do everything for his pup.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll be waiting outside. Call me when he does something to you. I will strangle him to death and no one else will know.” He gave a pointed look at Iwaizumi who only shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, if Shittykawa does something bad at this point, I would even help you bury him somewhere where no one else will find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Sugawara huffed. “We’ll get going now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama gave one last nod to them before they left the room. A few minutes after, Oikawa entered the room looking lost. They just avoided each other’s faces a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san…” Kageyama was first to break the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio-cha- Tobio… "Tobio... what I did to you, hitting you and the rejection... I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, do you mean it?" Kageyama asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I'm so sorry!" Oikawa said as he bowed down. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wanted to laugh. It was incredible. Oikawa Tooru was bowing his head down in front of a junior and Kageyama to boot. He wanted to take a picture to commemorate this forever, but it wasn't the time. He has serious business to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, if you hadn't known... if you didn't know that we were fated mates and that I wasn't an omega... would you still be here apologizing?" Kageyama asked. "In fact... would you even think of apologizing to me at all?" </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was frozen still. Why? Because he hasn't. In fact, he never even thought of apologizing before he knew Kageyama was his omega. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobio, I-" </p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, let's not meet each other anymore-" </p><p> </p><p>"B- But Tobio, I- I still haven’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, I- I’m not done yet,” Tobio cut him off. “I… didn’t mean forever, okay? Just… maybe a year or two. Let’s think things through. Then at the same month and day as today, let’s meet again… see if things are still the way we want them to be right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s lips quivered. As much as he wanted things to be fixed right now, he also knew they both needed time.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was very short and I'm so sorry TT_TT</p><p>I've actually had a headache for two straight weeks now. It was only mild last week so I was able to update but then a few days ago, it hit me like a truck and I kept vomiting everything. Last night, I was actually thinking "what if it's COVID and actually infected my whole family" and whatnot, but then I actually got better??? LMAO!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what I spent doing during Christmas Eve XD</p><p>Next update is going to be the last so I will probably take a longer time writing that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Kageyama's heat broke and he had the most peaceful heat he has ever had ever since he presented. His body chemicals finally calmed down and his moods stopped being erratic. He became the normal grumpy Kageyama (though it was just his usual face).</p><p> </p><p>They kept him in the hospital for another day before they let him home. He even received goodbye letters from the omegas in the facility that he met in his stay in the hospital. Apparently, he was one of the youngest to have ever been in that facility and they were very worried about him. It felt bizarre for him - meeting that so many omegas and having them care for him. Heck, even just Sugawara taking care of him felt strange.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if I had met you earlier, I could have taught you a whole lot by now,” Sugawara said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Sugawara-san. At least…” Kageyama’s face became red like a tomato. “At least I have you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww! That’s so sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wanted to bury himself underneath a rock. Thank goodness Hinata or Tsukishima weren’t there. <em> ‘Wait…’ </em> he suddenly paused. “Sugawara-san? Why haven’t I seen Tsukishima for the past few days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I haven’t told you yet, have I?” Sugawara face-palmed. “Two days ago, he presented. Tsukishima’s an omega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima?” Kageyama’s face crumpled and Sugawara laughed out loud for it. “Omega? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” he said, popping the “p” sound. “Gave us quite a shock. You know, his face crumpled up just like yours just did. He thought he was going to present as an alpha or at least a beta. Surprise, surprise, the unexpected happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought too,” Kageyama mumbled. “Everyone was so sure I would present as an alpha and then… I didn’t.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sugawara raised his hand to hit him on the back, only to realize that he actually just got out of hospital and decided with just a tap on his shoulder. “It’s okay! Like you said, you have me now. Tsukishima’s here also. His family is made up of betas so you’re basically almost on the same page. I have two new omega pups and I’m so excited! When Noya comes back, he’s going to be so excited!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama then learned that they had an omega-alpha pair, their libero and their ace, who fought after a bad game and broke off. After he got back to school, their liber was back but the ace was not. He and Hinata then planned to look for him among the third year students.</p><p> </p><p>After they both got Asahi and Nishinoya back on top of a new coach, Kageyama regained his passion for volleyball which prompted the birth of the freak quick.</p><p> </p><p>He formally gets accepted into the pack - his very first one. Sugawara and Ennoshita actually shed a tear or two. Tsukishima, with his newly-bestowed privilege to call him “king”, laughed at them.</p><p> </p><p>“King, you also look close to crying. Just a drop of tear will do, okay? I have my camera ready,” Tsukishima smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama spent most of his time learning about omegas, developing his socialization skills and improving his volleyball skills.</p><p> </p><p>He took on the mantle of becoming the official setter and they had a pratice game with Nekoma, where the alpha captain took interest in Tsukishima. Of course, the blonde just scoffed at it, thinking it was the last time he was going to see the bedhead (bitch you thought).</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki, you can’t hide from us, especially me! I know that look! You have a crush!” Yamaguchi laughed up a storm.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima has a crush?” Kageyama asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata also pops out of nowhere and repeats the question, “Tsukihima has a crush?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not! Stop saying that!”</p><p> </p><p>They played against Aoba Johsai. He and Oikawa only said a few words before the match and nothing more after. They lost, of course, but that wasn’t going to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, we’ll wipe the floor with Oikawa’s hair as a mop!” Kageyama hoped that they weren’t actually serious. <em> ‘Oikawa-san loves his hair.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>They practiced a lot and remade the freak quick over the training camp at Tokyo (much to Tsukishima’s disdain because he also got dragged into practice by Kuroo and the lovebirds Akaashi and Bokuto).</p><p> </p><p>“You got together?! Congrats, Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi! This is why I didn’t want to tell you! You keep broadcasting to people!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gomen, Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats,” Kageyama told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph!” Tsukishima goes again with his act, but Kageyama knows he loves him. If one of them has their heat, the other would come and help them through it. If that alone wasn’t proof of it, then what was.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi presents as an alpha - surprise, surprise - and starts courting Yachi. He has the whole volleyball team as his wing men just to make sure he doesn’t mess it up because they were both <em> very nervous </em> all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Arara, gomen! Was I intruding into something?” Tsukishima smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka, Tsukishima! Yes, you did! You ruined the confession! Now we have to start all over again!” Hinata stressed as he messed up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It was bound to fail anyway since you idiots planned a picnic even though the weather forecast said it was going to rain,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do we do?” Kageyama asked as he took one of the sandwiches they made and took a bite. He actually grimaced since it tasted bad. There were eggshells mixed inside. They didn't even use eggs. What the heck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help since I’m the only one here with a brain cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! Thank you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said as he ambushed him with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>Spring Inter High starts. They beat Aoba Johsai. The shocked look on Oikawa’s face had Kageyama smirking in delight and the whole team extremely satisfied. He also received a gift from Iwaizumi after the match - a picture of Oikawa bowing down to him at the hospital. He laughed up a storm inside and actually scared Hinata into thinking he was going to murder someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- What do you want? Want to fight?” Hinata asked as he was slowly backing away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata, boke! It’s not about you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ack!”</p><p> </p><p>They beat Shiratorizawa and he wasn’t going to lie that he didn’t know Oikawa was watching them. He <em> knew </em> he was there. He smelled his scent the moment he entered the gym. Apparently, Oikawa was rewarded by Iwaizumi for his good behavior and actually gave him Kageyama’s number after lots of begging. He received a “congratulations” that night and nothing else. It also came at a very good time since the five of them first years agreed into having a sleep over after the match.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell, that’s it?” Tsukishima asked as he stole the phone from his hand. “Even Yamaguchi has sent more texts than this to Yachi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s face went red together with Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s certainly better than you, Tukishima. You didn’t even reply to any of Kuroo-san’s texts. He kept begging Kenma to ask me to tell you to reply. He totally ruined some of our talks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, shrimp.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, shut up and let the neighbors sleep,” Kageyama sighed.</p><p> </p><p>They go to Nationals. They win lots. They win against Nekoma too, which plastered a self-satisfied smirk on Tsukishima’s face for a long while. Hinata presented while in the middle of the match with Kamomedai. They lose. It was fine though. Hinata got comforted by Kenma and actually ended up getting confessed to at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it’s weird?” Hinata asked them in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What is?” Yamaguchi asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” Hinata mumbled as he fiddled with the strap of his bag, “and Kenma. I mean… we’re both omegas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? Nothing’s weirder than your existence, shorty,” was Tsukishima’s attempt at comforting him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s weird,” Kageyama cuts them off before he and Tsukishima made another mess of his house. They had another sleep over after Hinata’s first heat. They have it twice every month now. “You know Ushijima-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The captain of Shiratorizawa?” Yachi asked. “Th- The big one? W- With a scary face and all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, him,” he nodded. “Actually, he’s been chasing after Oikawa-san for a while now and they’re both alphas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!” Hinata exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ever since they met each other in middle school at a volleyball tournament. It’s not weird. There are also other people like that,” Kageyama told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Hinata delightedly said and his whole face brightened up like the sun.</p><p> </p><p>The third years graduate. Everyone cried, including Tsukishima and Kageyama. Sugawara was leaving for university after all. He was the very first omega that Kageyama knew and he taught him most of what he knows now, including his future signature.</p><p> </p><p>On May, the same month and the same day, Oikawa showed up at the gates of Karasuno.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s mouth went dry. Actually, even his brain went dry. It’s like his system completely shut down for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to meet him, tell us. We’ll pummel him to the ground!” Tanaka said as he clenched his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Me too!” Nishinoya seconded, even though Oikawa could probably bring him down with one hand. He actually got jacked since he entered university. Kageyama might or might have kept track of all his social media posts.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, senpai,” Kageyama mumbled. “We actually had a deal at the hospital. We said we’d meet at the same month and the same day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why do you look too surprised?” Tsukishima squinted his eyes. He actually dropped his call with his boyfriend - yes, his boyfriend Kuroo - after finding out that Oikawa has been lurking outside the school gates for a few hours now.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know when Kageyama had practices or not, or how long they might take so he probably just decided on waiting outside till he came out. And they wondered why he even bothered asking Iwaizumi for Kageyama’s number if it was just going to be like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s still composing himself,” Ennoshita suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for a few hours now,” Tsukishima scoffed a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go now,” Kageyama said as he grabbed his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, Bakayama!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get killed, king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call us when he does something bad!" Narita waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"We’ll sack him up and feed him to the bears- Ow!” Kinoshita yelled after him.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Kageyama looked relaxed, he was absolutely terrified inside. <em>‘What if Oikawa-san doesn’t actually want me? What if he already had a lover? What if he actually liked Ushijima-san better? What if he actually liked Iwaizumi and I was just getting in their way? What if-'</em></p><p> </p><p>“Tobio-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of it with Oikawa’s call. He was waving through a sea of students trying to vye for his attention. He apologized to each and everyone of them before running towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa grabbed his arm and he felt electricity run up through his arm. “Let’s go before more people come! Run!”</p><p> </p><p><em>'I hope this time everything works out!'</em> They both thought to themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And they did take things slow. Oikawa spent two years courting him before they got together after Kageyama’s graduation ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt like he won the world… and then the next day he was being bombarded by every past and present Karasuno player he’s ever met. Some even came to his door. The joint pats (beating) he got from Sugawara and Iwaizumi were painful. Tsukishima and Hinata look like they were ready to burn him at the stake. Miwa wanted to strangle him through the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio, they’re so mean,” Oikawa pouted. He has Kageyama sitting between his legs with his head on his shoulder and he was rubbing their faces together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, the purrs he’s able to coax out of Kageyama that way!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, don’t worry. You’ll get used to it,” Kageyama said with his eyes closed and feeling extremely comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s the thing, Tobio! I don’t want to get used to it!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa wanted to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months passed, Kageyama and Oikawa are doing better than anyone else has expected them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew the Grand King was so domestic?” Tsukishima smirked. “King, at first I thought you got the short end of the stick but now I think it’s the opposite. Oikawa’s so unlucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Kageyama frowned as he took out the strawberry sandwich he bought for Tsukishima, shook it around like a rattle then threw it at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima made a sour face but still opened and ate it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Okay, I deserved that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, don’t fight, okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata mumbled as rearranged his phone so they could see him better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you want to talk to us about, Yama-Yama?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kageyama swallowed the lump on his throat. “So…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s brows keep rising in anticipation. Hinata looks like he’s about to kiss the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be Oikawa’s vacation soon. I’ve made him wait so long and I want our first time to be special. In my next heat in two months, I want to spend it with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of his best friends look dumbfounded for a moment and then their mouths widened into an “o”. Basically, they’ve only gotten to jacking each other and blowjobs like two months ago. He and Oikawa were taking <em>a lot</em> of their time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting that,” Tsukishima said as he put his sandwich down the table. And Tsukishima </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> puts down anything strawberry once he gets a hold of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata exclaimed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re doing it?! Good luck, Yama-kun!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks like he knows a lot so I guess you’ll both be fine,” Tsukishima shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Kageyama’s face went completely red and then realization dawned upon his two best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean…”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Oikawa-san… he basically hasn’t done it with anyone else yet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence permeates over the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that’s one advantage you have over him,” Tsukishima shrugged. “You have the experience. You take that lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a well-known thing for omegas to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not have</span>
  </em>
  <span> their first time with an alpha. That’s because if it was their first time, an omega may release a scent thicker than when they’re in heat and an alpha might become more aggressive if they get consumed. One of the worst possible outcomes was that an alpha pops a knot. It was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially for male omegas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s first time was with Sugawara as he was the person he trusts the most. Kageyama was Tsukishima’s first time and Tsukishima was Hinata’s. Sugawara told them a very good example of the bad thing that might happen if they have their first time with an alpha. It was their very own Nishinoya-senpai, being the rebel, had his first time with Asahi which ended up in a knot. Nishinoya ended up crying and after the knot subsided, Asahi kept kneeling down on the floor for the entire night. Of course, that kneeling repeated in front of Daichi and Sugawara who gave them the scolding of their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not an advantage!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hinata screeches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if he pops a knot?! Yama, no!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, popping a knot on accident happens more frequently than you think it does,” Tsukishima said as he shook his head. “Which you obviously don’t, because Kenma-san is also an omega. If Kageyama’s going to be afraid of a knot all his life, they’re never going to get anywhere. Let’s just hope it doesn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still! Kageyama, tell me if he pops a knot! I’ll cut his balls off and make sure he never pops another boner in his life!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama actually shivered a little. Hinata might look like sunshine and rainbows, but he can actually be kind of scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Kozume-san to tie you up and never let you out of Brazil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s face went red as a cherry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! No! K- Kenma likes it too much when he does that! Kageyama, don’t you dare-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Kageyama hung up the call. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wow, Kenma-san has a kink of tying him up. Who knew?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve told Suga-san, haven’t you?” Tsukishima asked him. “Because if not, well, good luck to you and to Oikawa next time he sees you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did tell him,” Kageyama shrugged. “He’s actually been suggesting that we’ve taken a lot of our time and it was okay to take another step deeper. Despite how it looks like when Suga-san beats Oikawa-san up when they meet, they’re actually best friends now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, okay? Don’t want your professional volleyball career to end because you broke an arm or a knee or something because it felt so good and you hadn’t noticed,” Tsukishima snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you actually have to tell the Grand King before you do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use a condom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, use a pill after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stock up on food and water. You don’t want to die of starvation or thirst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kageyama nodded one last time. “You know, you’re starting to sound like Suga-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said the same things when Tetsu and I were planning out our first time,” Tsukishima scrunched up his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Kageyama lips curled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you got to leave. Tetsu is arriving soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Am I disturbing something you’ve planned for today?” Kageyama smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I totally did!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Oikawa’s face was probably one of Kageyama’s favorite faces of his. He looked at Kageyama like Kageyama looked at him when he first confessed. He thought he was dreaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then when the time came, Oikawa was oozing with so much sex appeal that everyone just… tells them to go home and do the deed with his beloved Tobio. The way he almost flew out of the gym was a sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to Kageyama’s apartment, he had just finished building his nest with tons of Oikawa’s belongings that he stole earlier that week. His eyes were already a little hazy and he was producing this scent that made Oikawa’s head spin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san…” Kageyama’s voice was so soft. It was like a siren luring him to his death. “Your jersey, I want it. And the t-shirt you’re wearing now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just hearing his voice was making Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took off his shirt and handed it to Kageyama together with his college jersey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san...” The siren’s called after him again, voice velvety and blue eyes captivating him. His nose was buried deep into his jersey, taking in his scent. “How about… your underwear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt like something cracked inside him, but he shoved it aside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not yet. Not yet, you still have things to do, Oikawa Tooru.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “T- Tobio, I’ll give it to you later, okay? I’ll check our food and water supplies first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper came out of Kageyama’s throat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oikawa wanted to jump him so bad, but he hasn’t been invited into the nest. It was a no-go for someone to enter an omega’s nest without permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also found it hard to move around the room. Kageyama’s been staring at his crotch all this time. It’s even more embarrassing that his boner just keeps growing the more he was stared at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio, stop staring at me,” Oikawa hid his face behind his arm. From his neck to his face, he was already red and there’s that intoxicating scent making his knees go weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san…” Kageyama tapped his side. “I think it’s starting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent in the room became even thicker. It was bad enough for an ordinary alpha to smell it this thick, but Oikawa was Kageyama’s alpha. His fated mate. Oikawa felt like he was swimming in pheromones. He almost lost his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, hurry!” Kageyama’s voice was needy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wasted no time and entered the nest. Their lips met, hungry and relentlessly chasing each other. Hands roamed around each other’s body. One hand ranthrough Kageyama’s hair and one cupped his ass. One hand pulled Oikawa closer and one went southwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama pulls a moan out of Oikawa  when he cupped his hardness through his pants. “Tobio, that’s cheating,” he was out of breath and his eyes were piercing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sends shivers down Kageyama’s spine and he moans when Oikawa spreads his own scent in the air. “Oikawa-san…! Oikawa-san, please…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take it slow, okay? We’ll take it slow. Tobio, I don’t want to hurt you,” Oikawa planted a tender kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, out of his mind and driven by his heat, forgets everything Sugawara and Tsukishima has told him. “Oikawa-san, I don’t want it slow! I want it fast! Please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Oikawa chants. “I swear even if it’s slow, it’s going to feel good, okay?” Actually, he wasn’t sure if it was going to feel good. He has zero experience in putting anything inside anyone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You can do this, Oikawa Tooru. You’ve read a lot. You’ve watched a lot. You’ve studied this. Don’t fuck it up.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s hand on Kageyama’s ass felt the way his shorts were being drenched by slick. He slowly takes off Kageyama's shirt and leaves soft kisses as he goses down. He earned a whine when his lips grazed his nipple. “Tobio, you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- Yes! Oikawa-san, please, please, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m going to give you attention,” Oikawa said as he lightly pinched his other nipple as he licked the other. Outside, he was calm and cool but internally, he was panicking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh my god, am I doing this right? What if I bite him too hard? What if it doesn't actually feel good for him and he’s just humoring me?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if he stopped overthinking and actually paid attention to the moans, he’d know that Kageyama was loving it… and that he was aching for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s hand stopped rubbing Oikawa and reached down for his own. Oikawa stopped licking to watch Kageyama jerk himself off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I could just cum just by watching this,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thought to himself. “Tobio, let me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Kageyama pleaded as he buried his head on Oikawa’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wrapped his hands around Tobio’s flesh. “Tobio, I’ll do this and stretch you out, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please…! Oikawa-san, put it in me please! Quick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t have a begging kink,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa was trying to convince himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I swear, I don’t have a begging kink. I do not. I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was having the hardest time in his life. Kageyama sat on his lap while jerking him off and opening him up. He was also directly moaning on his ear. Oikawa's throat was so parched, he felt like he was going to die from thirst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san…! It’s fine already! Put it in!” Kageyama begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Tobio. Just a little bit more-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooru! Tooru, please…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay. Shit. I’m doing it. I can’t wait anymore!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa laid him down on the bed and prepared mental well-being as he wore a condom on. When he became fully seated inside Kageyama, he let out a deep moan in contrast to Kageyama’s high whine. His omega looked so blissed out and he felt like he was about to cum even though he just entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio, don’t move, okay? I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N- No!” Kageyama wiggled around and searched for control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio, no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was too much stimulation for Oikawa. He burst inside… and it didn’t end there. He popped a knot that made Kageyama scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio! Oh no, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” Oikawa was starting to panic but he didn’t pull out. The knot had inflated inside and if he took it out, it would hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama thought he was seeing stars... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kageyama came to, his mind was in a clear state which will probably only last for thirty minutes, Oikawa was hovering above him with swollen eyes and red nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio! You’re awake! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! It was my fault!” he cried as he hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was embarrassed. He actually passed out because it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that it hurt. He remembered the sensation of being stretched out and how his eyes rolled to the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, I’m alright,” he said with his hoarse voice. “The knot just felt too good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R- Really?” Oikawa asked as tried to wipe his tears but more kept on coming. “I didn’t hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kageyama answered as he cupped his face. “You did great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of stopping, Oikawa’s tears come flooding more and more. “Heuk! I’m so glad! I was so scared! I thought I had to bring you to the hospital!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, please calm down…” Kageyama wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. He knew it will probably bring Oikawa’s confidence down and he might get scared of having sex again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That can’t be! I’ve been waiting for this! And Tsukishima will probably laugh at me!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, he was able to convince Oikawa that everything was fine (and it really was fine). Oikawa helped him through the rest of his heat without any more knotting incidences. He just had to take pills because the condom got shredded by the knot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met Tsukishima at the cafe a day after his heat ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, look who’s glowing,” Tsukishima said with a smirk. “I can almost use you as a light stick for a concert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Kageyama said as his cheeks flared. Indeed, he was glowing like an omega that had been thoroughly loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did your first time go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was possible, his face became even redder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ara~” Tsukishima said as he covered his mouth with his hand. “He knotted you, didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima burst out laughing. “And you seem to like it! I didn’t know the king liked pain! Are you a masochist?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima, shut up!” Kageyama was frantic as he tried to shut him up. “Oikawa-san is arriving! If he sees you laughing at him, he’s going to run away! He's not yet fully convinced that he didn't hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Fine! Stop shoving your hand to my face!” Tsukishima said as he surrendered. “Oh, there he is. I’ve got to go now. You know I find him annoying as hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s so mean, Megane-kun. I know you love me,” Oikawa approached them with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! And stop giving Tetsu and Bokuto-san bad ideas. Akaashi-san’s close to hunting you down,” Tsukishima said as he checked his phone. “I got to go. Tadashi’s waiting for me. Something about Hitoka's heat or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa slid on the seat in front of Kageyama and held his hand. They smiled shyly at each other despite having done things that are so much worse than just holding hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kageyama’s face went red and he started stuttering. “Wh- Why would you say that out of the blue?! Y- You surprised me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Oikawa repeated. His eyes were crinkled in a smile so sweet, it left him startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Kageyama shyly said. “I love you too, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groaned and covered his face with his two hands. “Tobio, are you doing this on purpose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kageyama tilted his head to the side, making him look much cuter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gestured to him with his finger to lean closer to him. He whispered to his ear, “You only call me that when we’re doing naughty things. I got a boner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O- Oikawa-san, why are you like this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa only laughed it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you asked the couple what the most memorable thing that happened together was, they’d probably answer the same things: first, Oikawa’s entrance to the V.League.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Oikawa was unable to enter the Nationals, he was relatively unknown and so he was not able to receive offers from professional teams. That was why he worked </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard in his university team in Tokyo and that was when he became famous for his prowess. He started getting offers and after he graduated from his four-year course, he entered the pro volleyball scene as EJP Raijin’s setter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushijima and Oikawa stood menacingly in front of each other on the court while Kageyama tried to dispel the awkward atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Ushiwaka?” Oikawa said in a condescending tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first time.” Ushijima ignored his prior provocation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Kageyama were confused for a split second. “First time for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I didn’t think you should have come to my team,” Ushijima straightforwardly said. “You look like you’re doing well and having a lot of fun, Oikawa.” Then he turned his back on him and went to stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crying, Tobio! Something got on my eye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see you tearing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I was touched!” Oikawa said as he wiped his tears. “Ushiwaka, you dummy! Making me cry! For a second, I thought he was going to ask me out again and I was nervous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima-san wouldn’t do that knowing we’re together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, please stop flirting with Kageyama. You have to stretch, you know?” Komori called after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna also gave them a judgmental stare that “offended” Oikawa. He puffed his cheeks out and whined, “Rin-chan! How dare you give me that look! Tat-chan too! I saw that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama chuckled and went back to his team where Hoshiumi kept teasing him about them being lovebirds and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Adlers won though, so Kageyama had to appease his childish boyfriend.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Appease</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oikawa might act like a spoiled child, but appeasing him needed</span>
  <em>
    <span> adult ways</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That, or Oikawa just faked being upset so Kageyama would ride him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second one would be Oikawa’s acceptance to the Japan National Team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been waiting for the mail that day and Kageyama was making sure Oikawa wasn’t eating all the food in their pantry because he was so nervous. He had also been bribed by Iwaizumi and Sugawara so he had placed a hidden camera so they could record his reaction. Actually, everyone already knew he got it. They just wanted to film his reaction so they could laugh at it forever (actually they just wanted to save the video of Oikawa’s achievement but they wouldn’t admit to it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Oikawa opened the letter, he teared up. It was Kageyama’s soft “congratulations” full of joy and pride that made him burst out crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they didn’t expect was that after finding out, Oikawa would want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span> right there on the couch, so the video had become a full-on sex tape. Oikawa laughed and laughed at Kageyama’s embarrassed face. They cut the video before sending it to their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Oikawa secretly kept the original one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had such supportive friends. Some of them, he’d even call family. Oikawa and Kageyama’s relationship had ups and downs, but they were mostly filled with love and happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Kageyama can confidently say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I belong.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... TADAAAAA!</p><p>I am pushing the Tsukishima-Kageyama best friends agenda.</p><p>Honestly, I missed a LOT of things in the ending such as Miwa and them facing problems as a couple, but I'm still kinda proud of myself for finishing this because it rarely happens. I RARELY ever finish any story that exceeds five chapters.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gotta warn people that this might take a while to complete considering I have bursts of story ideas and tend to forget my other stories exist.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>